


After The Fall

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), carol - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 47
Kudos: 69





	1. After The Fall

Carol looked up, past her date, to see Therese standing in the doorway of the Elysse. Her eyes lit up, a faint smile appeared on her lips as she waved Therese over to her table.  
Carol's date turned his head to the right, and back, to see whom Carol gestured to. He saw a young woman, coat draped over her arm, approach their table.  
Carol stood up to greet Therese, lightly placing her hands on Therese's shoulders and air kissing her on both cheeks and then said, "Darling, how wonderful to see you. What a surprise! How have you been?" and then said, turning to her date, "Stanley, you remember Therese. It's been so long since we were all in Chinatown that one night."  
Stanley stood up, greeted Therese with a handshake and said how nice it was to see her again.  
Carol beckoned to a waiter to bring another chair for Therese putting it between her and Stanley.


	2. Where Would You Like To  Go To Talk?

Stanley asked Therese if she would like a drink to which Therese replied, "Yes, thank you. I'll have what Carol's having." Carol smiled at that and gave a sly wink to Therese.  
He then motioned for the waiter and asked him to bring the young lady a very dry martini with an olive.  
A fellow at the bar noticed Stanley as he spoke to the waiter and called out, "Hey, Stan, is that you?" and lifted his beer as a gesture of welcome to Stanley.  
Hi, George, long time no see. Ladies, will you excuse me for a moment while I say hello to an old ship mate of mine" as he got up and walked to the bar.  
Therese took advantage of Stanley's absence, whispering to Carol "can we talk somewhere privately."  
Carol nodded her head yes in reply and said to let her handle their goodbyes.  
Stanley walked back to their table with his arm around George's shoulder talking about being bunkmates out at sea and scanning the skies for Japanese zero's in the Pacific.   
"Ladies, meet George Talbot, my old shipmate in the Navy." Then he introduced Carol and Therese asking Therese her last name.  
George shook hands all around while Stanley grabbed another chair since George had parked himself in his chair next to Therese.  
Meanwhile the waiter brought Therese's martini while George, with his mug of beer in hand, regaled the ladies about how one night he and his bunkmates had short sheeted good ol' Stan's bunk.  
George patted Stanley on the back telling his audience how "swell good ol' Stan took their hijinks in hand.  
"Yep, Stan was the best gunner we had on board that ship. Even could navigate a PT boat by hisself".  
While the guys caught up on the good old days Carol slipped her hand under the table and gently placed it on Therese's thigh causing Therese to blush.  
Therese placed her hand over Carol's giving it a gentle squeeze.  
This time Carol blushed.

Carol removed her hand and coughed to get the gentlemen's attention.  
"Stanley, I'm suddenly not feeling well. Perhaps something I ate. I believe I will say good night and go home. Thank you for a lovely evening" as she stood up to leave and turned to Therese "Can I give you a lift home? My car is just outside."  
Therese said that would be swell and said her goodbyes.  
Stanley asked Carol if she felt well enough to drive herself home to which she said yes, she was. So he kissed her on the cheek goodnight and said he would call her tomorrow.

Once outside and well away from the door both women looked at each other and laughed.  
"I should get an Oscar for my bit of acting, don't you think" and she winked at Therese.  
"The Packard is just down the block..  
Where would you like to go to talk?"  
Therese didn't hesitate to reply.  
"Your apartment."  
Carol stopped dead.  
"Are you sure? We could...."  
Therese put her two fingers on Carol's lips and repeated "your apartment."


	3. The Drive To Carol's Apartment

Carol found herself bewildered at Therese's fingertips on her lips. Had they not been out in public she would have gently taken Therese's hand in her own and bestowed soft kisses on her fingers.   
She thanked God the streets were both darkened and bare of traffic or pedestrians.   
Therese removed her fingers yet continued to look into Carol's eyes waiting for some kind of assent.  
Carol drew her mink closer around herself and shakily replied okay.  
They turned and started walking again as Carol pointed to her parked car.  
She unlocked the passenger side door and, oh so gallantly, held the door open as Therese slid into the front seat.   
Carol waited till Therese had tucked her coat under her before she closed the door.   
As she walked around the Packard, to the driver side, she tried very hard not to get her hopes up. Therese wanted to talk, nothing more, or so she said nothing more yet she had placed her hand over hers.....what did that mean? And then placing her fingertips on Carol's lips.  
Was this a good omen?  
Carol uttered a silent prayer that it was.  
She slid into the driver's seat saying "My apartment is not far from here".  
Therese is eerily silent thought Carol.  
Should she attempt small talk? About what? The weather, her job at the Times?   
As these thoughts raced through her head while driving in silence Therese reached over and placed her ungloved hand over Carol's gloved one.  
"Carol", spoke Therese and she used her other hand to remove Carol's glove so she could cradle it in her own two hands on her lap.  
They drove the rest of the way in silence with Carol's right hand held by both of Therese's.


	4. How Easily Some Doors Open

Carol fumbled in her purse for her apartment keys. She nervously mumbled "oh, where are those damn keys". Therese took note of Carol's unease and reaching over took Carol's handbag from her and reaching in, with one small stroke held up the keys, jangling in her fingers saying triumphantly"viola".  
Carol was stunned at this take charge Therese.   
All she could say in reply was "well" with a surprised look.  
"May I, Carol?", said Therese indicating, by holding the key near the keyhole to which Carol replied, "of course, darling."  
How easily some doors open.  
Carol's did and the door to her heart opened even further as Therese walked over the threshold.  
She gave a quick glance to Carol's apartment trying to take it all in all at once. It certainly spoke of Carol. Clean, classical furnishings, muted walls, a magnificent view. Yes, this was Carol.  
Carol hung up her mink and moved over to Therese to help her off with het coat and hang it in the closet.  
Therese turned at that and looked at Carol standing in front of her.  
Carol started to speak. "We can go in the parlor if you like so we can talk".  
Therese shook her head no.  
"The kitchen then?" asked Carol?  
"A drink perhaps", as Carol started to walk towards the kitchen Therese reached out and took hold of Carol's arm to stop her.  
"It's late. It's been a long day. I'm tired, Carol. Let's go to bed, please?"  
Carol was thunderstruck. Who was this now all of a sudden grown up woman who knew her own mind? Was this her Therese? Was it?  
Therese looked around, spied a hallway she assumed led to the bedroom and taking Carol by the hand started walking the passageway.  
Each open doorway she came to she quickly glanced in.   
The first open doorway showed a single sized pink ruffled bed. The second, which was slightly ajar, was the half bath.  
She continued on down, to the very end with Carol in tow.  
Looking back at Carol she asked, without words, if this was her bedroom.  
"Yes, darling, it is"  
Therese opened the door, slowly.  
A lamp on the night stand had been left on.  
Therese took it all in and breathed out a heavy sigh.  
Turning to Carol and gently taking Carol's face in her hands she softly touched her lips to Carol's. Then whispered "I want to sleep with you tonight. Not talk, just sleep in your arms, okay?"  
Carol nodded her head yes and drew Therese to her, kissing her forehead saying "yes, darling, yes, whatever you want." Then, as she started to pull away Carol said "I believe I have some pajama's that will fit you right...."  
Again she found Therese's fingers on her lips and Therese shaking her head, no.  
"Carol, no. Please. I want to sleep in your arms, close to you, nothing between us, please."  
Therese started to undress, dropping her clothes to the floor where she stood and stepping out of them.  
Carol just watched as Therese started to unbutton her suit jacket, moving it off Carol's shoulders and tossing it to a chair.   
Carol stood stock still while Therese fumbled with her skirt zipper, pulling the skirt down and off as Carol stepped out of it.  
Carol stood in just her slip, bra and panties.  
Therese puller her slip up over Carol's head tossing that aside.  
Next she reached behind Carol unhooking her bra and slowly, ever so slowly revealing her breasts.  
She hooked her fingers in Carol's underwear, looking up for assent from Carol who eagerly nodded yes and, with Carol leaning with one hand on Theres's unclothed back, stepped out of her panties.  
Therese held them close to her face and inhaled Carol's scent.  
Carol reached for Therese, bringing their bodies together and kissed Therese while she ran her hands up and down her back.  
Tears ran down Carol's face as she held Therese, softly crying "oh, my darling, how I've missed you. I'm so, so sorry. So sorry." 

Therese gently held Carol against herself with one arm as she used her other to turn down the covers.  
"Carol, shhhhh, it's all right. Come to bed, now, please. Come to bed"  
Therese moved onto the bed bringing Carol with her, enfolding her in her arms with Carol's head resting over her heart as she pulled the covers over the both of them.  
Therese cooed to Carol as tears streamed down Carol's face.  
In the soft light Therese told Carol she loved her, had never stopped loving her, would always love her, was in love with her.


	5. Ouch!

Therese woke to the twittering of birds outside Carol's bedroom window. The sun softly shone into the bedroom coloring the room in a soft glow.  
Carol still lay in the same position as before, as she had all night, her arms wrapped around Therese's waist and back, her head laying over Therese's heart.   
All night long Carol was soothed by the soft sound of Therese's heart beat as background to her dreams.  
Therese laid a soft kiss on the top of Carol's head bringing her in tighter against her whilst Carol slumbered on.  
She would not awaken her for the world.   
About an hour later a car horn sounded, outside, causing Carol to open her eyes. For a moment she was confused and then....then she looked up into the greenest eyes that looked back at her, smiling.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," said Therese.  
Carol reached up, touched Therese's face and in her husky morning voice"You aren't a dream. You're really here. I thought I dreamt....."  
Therese placed her fingers on Carol's lips saying shush. "I'm not a dream. I'm real. Go ahead, pinch me to prove it"  
"OW! Not so hard" as Carol pinched Therese's ass.  
"Smarty pants! Now I'll have a black and blue mark"  
"Well, darling, I can kiss it and make it all better."


	6. I Need You

Therese loved seeing Carol laugh thus any black and blue mark was well worth it to remove the sadness from her eyes.  
Carol had yet to move from the position she had slept in all night except to look up at Therese.  
She looked into those green eyes that smiled back at her in return.  
Then she placed a hand behind Therese's head to pull her closer to kiss. Very gently, hesitantly even, Carol kissed her. Therese returned the kiss just as gently.  
"Is this all right, darling", Carol asked or did you want to talk? I can lend you a robe, make coffee and we can talk".  
Carol searched her face for an answer since Therese was silent.  
Therese answered with a kiss, pushing Carol on her back as she deepened the kiss and hissed "later, okay, later. Right now" and she proceeded to kiss Carol's neck, nipping lightly, then kissing the nip, working her way down.   
Therese pushed herself up on her arms looking down at Carol, watching Carol's chest rise and fall with her rising anticipation.  
"Darling, don't stop" growled Carol. "Please don't. It's been so long and I need you."


	7. Breakfast At Carol"s or Dining In

"Angel", Carol sighed huskily.  
Carol's angel paused, turning her head to rest to lay on Carol's chest just under her chin and hummed" hmmmmm?"  
"Wouldn't you like something to eat? Coffee perhaps? Then we can talk?" asked Carol.  
Therese looked into Carol's blue eyes and with a wicked grin replied, "i've all ready dined, thank you very much and you were delicious but coffee would be nice."  
Carol was stunned. Who was this saucy Therese. This once 19 year old, now just barely 20, in her bed? HER BED!  
Therese certainly had stolen her heart but now she commanded her body in a way she had never done before.   
Carol took Therese's head in her hands and laughed happily.  
Therese smiled back at her, ran her fingers up and down Carol's arms and said "I love it when you're happy, when you laugh. I love you, Carol. My beautiful, gorgeous love. I'm in love with you.  
Every moment away from you has been a living hell. I almost didn't survive it. Yet I did and I grew from it. I had to grow. I understand so much more."  
Carol started to cry silently.  
Therese reached up, wiping away her tears.  
"Shhhh, don't cry. I love you" as she gently kissed Carol's tears. " i'm here now. We're here now. Together. I want this, Carol. I want you. I want you all the time, every moment, every breath. You drive me crazy, woman!"  
At that Carol kissed Therese passionately holding her tightly to her. "Oh, my darling, I am so sorry I ever hurt you. I want you, love you with all my heart. I'm yours in all the ways that matter. My heart, my soul, my body. Yours, darling, yours."

(Just like the scene in From Here To Eternity with Deborah Kerr and Burt Lancaster where they are making love in the surf and the camera pans away....we do too and let the two lovers have some privacy).

Much later Carol is in the kitchen putting the percolator on the range while Therese sits watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies ladies for taking the easy way out with the love making scene.  
> I feel too exposed.  
> Hope you forgive my temerity.


	8. Hearts Can Break

Silence filled the kitchen.  
The only sound was the bloop bloop of the percolator.  
Carol busied herself getting cups and saucers from the cabinet whilst Therese sat silently, watching Carol move about the kitchen.  
Carol went to the icebox taking out the bottle of cream and retrieved the sugar cubes placed so elegantly in a silver dish with delicate silver tongs so one needn't touch the cubes.  
She laid everything out on the table nervously waiting for Therese to say something.  
"Darling?", Carol asked gently in a soft voice. "Did you want to talk or...."  
Therese interrupted her, " We will, just let's wait till we both sit down, okay?"  
"All right, darling."  
"Oh! Coffee's done. Do you still take it light and sweet?"  
Therese smiled and nodded yes.  
When Carol was finished pouring the coffee and had sat down next to her Therese reached across and took Carol's hand in both of hers.  
She started speaking quietly to Carol.  
"When you left and week followed week without your return and I was left waiting and the letters stopped and then I wasn't to call anymore and then...."  
Therese's voice wavered and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Carol reached over with her free hand to wipe away the tears.  
"No, Carol, don't" and she reached up and removed Carol's hand. Now she held each of Carol's hands with one of her own.  
"Please don't. You have to....I have...."  
At that Therese's body was wracked with sobbing as she covered her face with her hands.  
Carol's face was now stained with tears as she watched her love break down.  
She reached over, took Therese in her arms, pulling her onto her lap and held her while Therese sobbed and Carol cried for the awful hurt circunstances in her life had caused the woman, yes woman, though young, that she had given her heart to.  
"Therese calmed a bit enough to be able to speak between sobs. "You left.....just left......you left and my heart broke......."  
Carol cooed to her as she did to Rindy when Rindy was upset.  
Therese sobbed on. "Hearts break....I felt a piece break off.....oh god it hurt....hurt so bad" and Therese clutched her chest as if in pain.  
"Darling, I.."  
"No, don't.DON'T!", Therese screamed as she started to hit Carol's chest with her open hands.  
Carol just took it, understanding Therese's need to get it all out.  
Her sobbing quieted a bit and sniffling she laid her head on Carol's chest while Carol still held onto her  
Ccccarol," she stuttered, " i understand now why you had to leave, why you couldn't phone or write ....now I do but then...", she lifted her head looking directly at Carol, " I broke. I almost died, wanted to die. Almost.....", and she pointed to her left wrist while saying "I tried to....".  
That's when Carol noticed a faint white line. A scar of an act so horrible it couldn't be said between the two of them.  
Carol placed her hands on Therese's face, looking into her eyes in realization of what might have been had Therese been successful, what she would have lost forever.  
She picked Therese up without speaking, walked down the hallway to the master bath, sat Therese on the side of the tub still holding onto her with one arm and turned the shower on.  
Silently she removed Therese's robe and then her own. She stepped in the shower while at the same time bringing Therese to a standing position and maneuvering her under the shower.  
Somehow Carol had to wash the hurt away, all of it. She had to, just had to. Somehow.  
Carol prayed silently to a God she had long neglected to please, please show her what to do, what to say to undo the pain she had caused her.  
Therese seemed almost catatonic as Carol held her under the spray, her eyes closed, her head resting against Carol so she could hear the beat of her heart, her arms at her sides, limply, whilst Carol supported her.  
Carol lifted Therese's left hand in her left hand, turned so she could see the faint white scar and raising it to her lips, kissed it softly, over and over, while whispering, "I'll kiss the hurt away, darling. I'll spend my life kissing the hurt away if you'll let me. "  
Therese seemed to rouse at that and with water streaming down her face, enough to wash away the stain of tears, put her hands behind Carol's neck pulling her down to her mouth and kissed her and said with her mouth on Carol's "You are the only one I would die for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated before posting this.  
> If it's too much please say so and I will remove either the chapter or all of it.  
> I did not start out intending to write duch a scene. These characters seem to write themsrlves. I am just the vehicle they use or so it seems.  
> Writing this was painful for me in many ways. Perhaps, because, once upon a time I felt my heart break.  
> Ladies, I salute all of you. God bless you all.


	9. Only Love Can Break A Heart, Only Love Can Mend It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.....this song just came to mind and seems so fitting.  
> Personally I love when Gene Pitney sings it.  
> Maybe give it a listen, ladies.

Only Love Can Break A Heart  
Song by Burt Bacharach

Only love can break a heart  
Only love can mend it again  
Last night I hurt you  
But darling  
Remember this  
Only love can break a heart  
Only love can mend it again hmm hmm  
You know I'm sorry  
I'll prove it  
With just one kiss  
Give me a chance to make up for the harm I've done  
Try to forgive me, and let's keep  
The two of us one  
Please let me hold…


	10. Love's Labour's Lost

After a bit both Carol and Therese had no more tears left to cry.  
Therese garbled with water dripping in her mouth as she looked up at Carol, "i'm getting all pruny".  
Carol reached behind her to turn the shower off and then reached over to the towel rack to grab a towel.  
Wrapping the towel around her darling she giggled saying "I can't have a prune of an angel now can I? Come on darling, let's get you dried off and into some clean clothes.  
Therese just stood there as Carol briskly dried her off, even stooping down to rub up and down her legs and inner thighs.  
And then she stopped and wrapped her arms around Therese as she knelt on the shower tile, placing her lips on Therese's abdomen plaintively saying "Please don't leave, darling. Please? Please? I love you so. Please reconsider living with me.?  
Therese ran her fingers through Carol's wet strands and lifted Carol's head to look up at her as she nodded her head yes in response because she could not speak the word "yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to keep you'll waiting for the move in.  
> Heck!  
> These two have suffered enough, don't ya think?   
> I DO!  
> When it's right you know it.


	11. Carol takes charge

Carol shot up at Therese's head nod of yes and joyously kissed her over and over until Therese squirmed out of her arms laughing.  
"Stop, stop", Therese laughed. "You haven't dried off so now I'm all wet again  
"I'm just so happy, angel" Carol said as she beamed at her with a smile as bright as a new moon.  
:Now we have to get your things packed up, moved...oh, is the furniture yours?" she asked to which Therese shook her head no. " Your lease...do you have one or are you month to month?" Carol rambled on as she walked about the bedroom, naked as the day she was born, looking for some clothing that might fit Therese."Here, try this on" as she threw a top and pants at her. " wait, hmmm. Underwear. Well, the pants will fit but I'm bigger in the bust than you so  
.....oh fuck it, go without a bra. Just button up your coat when we leave the apartment to go to your place and start packing".  
Therese was gobsmacked at how Carol was so in command of things but then wasn't this the Carol she first met? Sure of herself?  
"Now I can get the movers to bring boxes this afternoon. Let me call Joe now. He moves lots of stuff for the store and he and the guys are always looking for work. I"'ll promise him a big tip."  
Carol paused.  
"Darling, do you have a lease?"  
Therese replied no, month to month but she had to give 30 days notice and frankly she didn't have money to pay on two places.  
Carol whirled around from putting on her slacks, grabbed Therese by the arms and said "Darling, you're not a boarder. I asked you to LIVE with me not PAY to live with me"  
"But Carol, I want to pay my way"  
"Angel, in time you will, okay? For now let's get you moved in and settled and maybe I can get someone to rent your apartment in the meantime.  
Now let me give Joe a call and have him meet us there.  
Oh. Better put on a bra once we're there. Joe loves the ladies and I don't want him ogling your nips. After all you're my girl, right?  
Therese just looked at Carol. She said she was her girl. HERS. She heard her say it.  
All Therese could do was say, "yes, Carol, I'm your girl. For now and evermore".


	12. One Phone Call Too Many

While Carol finished dressing the phone rang.  
"Darling, would you get that, please?"  
Therese walked out of the bedroom and picked up the phone in the living room.  
"Hello?"  
"Who's this? Where's Carol? Therese? Is that you? Gimme Carol!.  
Therese held the phone away from her ear holding it out to Carol as she walked towards her and said "I think it's Abby."  
Carol kissed the air towards Therese as she took the phone from Therese drawing her to her side holding her to her as she spoke into the phone.  
"Abby, good morning".  
"Carol, what the hell is going on? What's Therese doing there? You told me last night she turned you down. What the hell? She answers your phone?  
Carol laughed. "OUR phone, Abs. My angel said yes to moving in".  
Therese put her head on Carol's shoulder and Carol kissed the top of her head.  
"Hey! Nitwit!, Abby yelled into the phone. "Stop with the smooching. Tell me everything."  
"Abs, I have to go. Later, okay? I have to phone the movers and get things going. Boxes, packing."  
"Abby, she said YES!YES!" Carol shouted into the phone. "Call ya later, okay? Bye, Abs"  
Carol hung up the phone, pulled Therese into her and kissed her.  
Keeping Therese in her arms she reached with one hand, dialing the phone.  
"Hi, Joe, it's Carol. I have a moving job for you but it has to be done today. You up for it? I'll make it worth your while."  
Carol listened to Joe talking to some guys in the background and heariing them all say they were up for earning some pocket money.  
Joe came back to the phone said give me time and place, boxes if you need them, help packing, you name it.  
Carol gave him the address and time to meet, all the while holding Therese in her arms.  
When she hung up the phone she looked at Therese who was smiling at her.  
"What? What?" Carol asked.  
"Nothing. Just watching you take charge."  
"I'm happy, angel. Finally happy."


	13. Uuum......We Need To Get A Move On

Carol still held Therese in her arms not letting go. After all how long had it been, how many months, how many years that she had felt so gloriously happy. Not since the birth of Rindy.  
The morning sickness those first few months. Then feeling so awkward with her swollen belly with child out to there and her navel popped out.  
Needing help to sit, get up, unable to sleep comfortably. And the god awful heat. She just had to get pregnant on New Years, didn't she and spend the entire summer as big as a house in the sweltering heat.  
Many times she thought this baby would never come.  
Carol would talk to her unborn child encouraging her/him to finally come out of her.  
And then....her water broke. She was in the kitchen with Florence and all of a sudden water came gushing out of her.  
36 hours of labor. Push, don't push. Contraction after contraction. Carol thinking just come out baby, please. PLEASE.  
omg, why did I ever let Harge touch me?  
But then, when Rindy emerged, all pink and the nurse placed Rindy on her chest, tears ran down her face. Glorious tears of happiness.  
That's how happy she felt now. Gloriously happy to hold Therese to her. As close as she could.  
She put her hand under Therese's chin, lifting her head to look at her.  
"Carol?", Therese inquired?  
"Nothing, darling, I just wanted to look at you. To hold this moment forever. God how I love you. How I've missed you".  
Therese reached up to caress Carol's cheek, saying,"I'm here now, Carol. And shouldn't we ummm get a move on? Hmmm?"  
"In a moment, angel. I just.....", and Carol kissed her. Lightly at first then deepened the kiss licking her tongue over Therese's bottom lip causing Therese to moan ..  
Carol moved with her lips to her neck, kissing and then nipping and licking and nipping again till a bruise showed.  
Carol was marking her territory. Therese knew this. She even welcomed it. All that time traveling, night after night, Carol would leave a trail of marks on her and Therese loved seeing them in the light of day. She would run her fingers over them and climax at the memory of their love making the night before.  
Therese stuttered out Carol's name. "Cccccarol"  
which only made Carol sink her teeth again into Therese's neck.  
With her mouth placed on Therese's ear she whispered, "just in case Joe gets any ideas I'm marking my territory for everyone to see, angel.  
You're mine. My girl. God, I want you right now, here, standing up."  
With that Carol slipped her hand inside her pants and felt how wet Therese was.  
Without thinking Carol took what she wanted from her in that moment causing Therese to cry out Carol's name, falling limply into her arms so that Carol had to hold her up lest she fall to the floor.  
All Carol could say was, "my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is about as close s I can get to explicit.  
> I envy the authors who can "put it out there, no holds barred."
> 
> Ladies, I wish all my readers a glorious intimate life. One that curls your toes 😉.  
> (I really must get out the thesaurus to  
> substitute another word for glorious. )
> 
> Also, this occurred to me.  
> Some readers think Therese taking the lead in love making is a new thing yet, in the movie, Therese is the one to take her shower first and she does not put her pajamas on, only her robe.  
> That's taking the bull by the horns, ladies.  
> She made the first move and Carol followed suit.  
> Add to that Therese wanted the lights on.  
> Nope, Therese is quite the saucy wench when need be.
> 
> Another thought.  
> In the book Therese lies about her age, claiming to be 21 when Genevieve Cantrell asks if she is of age.  
> See? Therese is no wall flower, ladies.


	14. Moving In

Carol and Therese arrived at Therese's apartment only minutes before the movers truck pulled up outside the building in back of Carol's Packard.  
Joe hopped out of the driver's side with 2 other guys jumping out the passenger side.  
Carol stuck her head out the window and called down to Joe.  
In the meantime his crew had pulled packing boxes out of the back piling them up on the sidewalk.  
Carol ran down the stairs to let them in but not before kissing Therese on the cheek and reminding her to hurry up and put a bra on whilst she delayed the movers coming upstairs for a bit.  
Carol was on a first name basis with Joe and his crew since they transported furniture both to the store and to clients homes.  
The very wealthy customers were particular about whom they allowed on their property and were quick to complain if movers were vulgar, weren't careful with their property or looked slovenly.  
One cluent, adoctor, and his wife, refused to let movers from another furniture house past the threshold because of how rough they looked. So the house Carol worked for tried to have Joe's company do all the moving for them. Clients never had a complaint about them and, since they behaved and presented well, long established clients msde sure to ask for Joe to handle their pieces.  
Besides. Joe, and his men knew their tips depended on making the client happy and tip money was always needed by these family men.  
They didn't usually work on the weekend but Carol sent a lot of business their way so for Carol, and the promise of a good tip, they would interrupt their Saturday afternoon.  
Carol finally had them follow her up to the third floor where Therese was waiting.  
Joe looked around and asked, "All the furniture going" to which Carol said no since the apartment came furnished.  
Therese spoke up. "Carol, the bookcase is mine and I would like to take it with me.  
Carol wanted to protest saying she could put her books with hers but thought better of it because of how it might appear to the movers.  
One of the guys said to Joe that they could box up everything quickly while the two ladies supervised.  
Therese raised her eyebrows in horror thinking of her "unmentionables" and Joe saw this.  
He reassured her that they were all married men, that Harry had 5 girls, Frank had 2 boys and a girl and he had 6 children of his own plus a mother in law and an aunt who lived with him so the guys were used to ladies underthings hanging in the bathroom, etc.  
Carol laughed, looked over at Therese who said softly "okay" and the movers got to work.  
Therese didn't own much so it didn't take more than an hour to get her things packed up and loaded on the truck.  
Therese had them take extra care with her camera equipment and had them put the box in Carol's Packard on the back seat.  
Soon everything was loaded on the truck and Joe followed Carol's car to her apartment.  
Once all the boxes were unloaded, and the bookcase carried into Carol's flat, Carol said she would meet them downstairs in the foyer.  
Carol kissed Therese on the cheek, said she'd "be right back" and taking some money from her purse went down stairs to pay the movers Carol thanked Joe and Harry and Frank for taking time out from their weekend on such short notice and for going the extra mile packing things up. She then gave Joe the usual 2 hours wages the store would have paid him for the move and then handed each man in turn a $20 tip (this is 1951 and $20 went a long way in those days). As the truck drove away Carol looked up at building to where her flat was. She drew in a deep breath thinking how less than 24 hours ago all seemed lost. She hurried inside to begin her new life with her angel by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaning towards the reader imagining an intimate love scene as opposed to my vain attempt to write one.  
> So many wonderful authors have done so most excellently that I fear mine would not measure up.  
> Many thanks for the encouraging comments readers. You made this snow bound author smile.


End file.
